


Golden Cage

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun but they barely play a role, Auction, Hybrid!AU, M/M, daehwi is the chef cook, daniel and minhyun are rich, feisty ong, it's more about society's view on hybrids, it's not as sad as it sounds, jonghyun as a sheep hybrid, ong as a cat hybrid, slightly clueless daniel, the title is dramatic af, they buy dates with them, they dont buy the hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Daniel can't help being intrigued by the beautiful cat hybrid presented at the auction whose smile turned stoic and whose eyes showed emptiness when he thought no one was looking.UPDATE:Sequel!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvpchani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Marie!  
> Finally, I managed to finish your birthday fic and I'm only three days late :D  
> I actually don't hate this fic (yet), I hope you and you other readers out there will like it, too!
> 
> Special thanks to Fio (who will never read this because I don't think she reads my fics) for providing me all French terms!
> 
> Warning:  
> I know nothing about hybrid!aus but it was requested by the birthday kid so here we are  
> Also, there is a POV switch from Daniel to Seongwoo. It will be marked by two lines and if you ask me, it's pretty obvious, too.
> 
> (also, when will Daniel stop bidding for Seongwoo in my fics smh)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"He's beautiful."

 

Daniel turned to his older friend Minhyun with raised eyebrows. The tall man's eyes, however, were only fixed on the sheep hybrid on stage. He smiled shyly, the big round glasses slipping off his nose slowly. He was clad in a jumper that looked way too big and it made him look soft and cuddly.

 

"Jonghyun is a very gentle hybrid. He loves to read in his free time and also very passionate about political and social topics. Nevertheless, he knows how to have fun as well. He prefers more intimate and personal dates but is also open for everything his master for the day would want to do."

 

The younger snorted when he saw the twinkle in Minhyun eyes. They had been friends long enough for him to be accustomed to this particular gaze. Minhyun had seen something he wanted.

 

And if Hwang Minhyun wanted something, he would get it no matter what.

 

“I  _have_ to have him, Daniel.”

 

Daniel's mouth twitched when he heard the possessive tone in his friend's voice. The way he had expressed himself made it sound like this Jonghyun was simply an object to own.

 

Minhyun raised his bidder paddle without hesitation, determination burning in his eyes. It was a familiar look for Daniel, he knew Minhyun was a very ambitious young man that would work hard for whatever he wanted. Once his interest had settled on something, he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. Most of the time, Daniel found it admirable. At other times, he was wondering what boundaries Minhyun had.

 

His eyes switched from Minhyun back to the sheep hybrid. He looked as gentle as he was made to be, probably someone intelligent and quiet. Most probably calculating all of his moves. He had only heard a bit of the presented hybrids here but he knew they were all trained to please all sorts of different clients, educated on history and politics, taught the best manners and the most polite formalities but also how to entertain their clients. The aim was to please and make the rich people come to the next auction thirsting for more.

 

Daniel had been reluctant to join this auction. He never had had much interest in hybrids, he was simply co-existing with them. He didn't treat them differently from humans, though the animalistic physical traits sometimes made him stop for a second.

In his line of work, being the heir to a big pharmaceutical company, he didn't get to see many hybrids in the first place, especially not in the higher positions. He never really questioned it, never really cared. But being among all these humans now that are openly thirsting, bidding for a date with hybrids, he can't help wondering if he had been blind his whole life. The predator look on some of the old men and women's faces were so obvious, it made him slightly uncomfortable. He never really considered how this society viewed hybrids in their world. It was strange for him all the people in this hall were willing to spend enormous amount of money for a simple date, a few hours of companionship.

 

The hybrids he had met were as interesting as any other stranger to him, he didn't think badly of them but he also didn't think highly of them. He frankly didn't care who would be getting him his coffee or who would print out a deal for him as long as the work got done.

 

He remembered hearing a bit of hybrids in school but he didn't care enough to actually study about them or to remember the bits he had heard. He was pretty sure his teacher had barely brushed about the topic anyway. He never really questioned society's believes and actions, simply went with what he was presented.

 

The other hybrids he had seen on stage before this one were similar to him. Although they all portrayed different characters and types, they all carried themselves with a sort of confidence, some more and some less. He didn't doubt they were trained to perfect a mask for a master, to make sure their master would be entertained at all costs. Although he found it a bit weird, he was intrigued nevertheless. That was why Minhyun had finally managed to get him to accompany him to one of those auctions after countless attempts.

 

A lot of his friends had gushed about the beautiful hybrids presented, whined about how they didn't manage to bid highest, losing opportunity to date a certain hybrid. Daniel had always listened diligently albeit half-interested as he continued working on some documents and files. He generally wasn't into dating. All dates he had were set up by his mother with some other rich kid. While his parents had never pushed him to marry for the sake of the company, they certainly were hoping for him to marry one of investor's children.

 

Unfortunately for his parents, no relationship, if some ever managed to form, lasted long enough to come even close to marriage. His friends usually said it was probably linked to him being more invested into his work. While he did not necessarily disagree about his slight workaholic tendencies, he also just never felt that connected with any of the men or women he had met, no matter how lovely and nice they had been.

 

Minhyun's almost violent raise of his arm pulled him out of his deep thoughts. His friend was starring down another man across the hall, face defiantly showing that he would not go down without a fight.

 

“10 Million!” he shouted, eyes still fixed on the other man. The people around them started to whisper. Even among the rich, 10 Million Won for a date were apparently considered a lot already.

 

“15 Million.”  
“20 Million.”   
“25 Million.”

 

The other man raised paddle reluctantly. Even though they were sitting on two different sides of the hall, it was obvious to Daniel the man had come to his end.

 

And to Minhyun, it was seemingly obvious, too. His friend only smirked and raised his paddle shortly after, not giving the auctioneer the opportunity to even point at his rival.

 

“30 Million.”

 

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Minhyun. He knew Minhyun had the money, he just had never seen him spent so much money on a mere date. He must really be smitten by this hybrid.

 

Even the repetitive question from the auctioneer to bid higher didn't change anything and at last, Minhyun had gotten what he wanted.

 

He doubted Minhyun would lose his satisfied smirk for the rest of the evening. And he was right. The rest of the event, Minhyun seemed to be entirely trapped in his own thoughts, barely paying attention to any of the following stunning hybrids.

 

They were all different but nonetheless, no one really caught his attention. Minhyun had nudged him somewhere along the way, asking him if honestly no hybrid fit his taste. Daniel had simply shrugged. He felt like he was unconsciously looking for something or someone without knowing what exactly he was looking for. Maybe he was just unimpressed by the whole auction.

But that would be a lie. He was overall pretty much impressed by the organization of the auction. It was fancy, as if expensive real estate was being auctioned. The hall was decorated in the richest colors, gold ornaments gracing the walls and a stunning chandelier on top of all of their heads.

 

He just didn't know yet if he liked the purpose of the auction.

 

Daniel paid more attention again when the auctioneer announced the last hybrid for the evening. From the corner of his eyes, he could see everyone sitting upright in their seats. Even Minhyun, who was still deeply satisfied by his catch, showed mild interest. He wondered why everyone was suddenly so keen on seeing the last hybrid and he turned to Minhyun in question. His friend only smirked and turned his eyes to the stage.

 

“You didn't think any of those before were worthy of your utmost attention? Well, my friend, you will love this one.”

 

Daniel diverted his eyes to the stage, curiosity now winning over him.

 

“I proudly present you Ong Seongwoo, our most beloved cat hybrid!”

 

“ _Ong Seongwoo,_ ”he mumbled, the name practically melting on his tongue.

 

The moment the cat hybrid stepped out from behind the curtains, loud hollers and screams were heard all over the hall. His every move resembled the sheer elegance of a cat.

 

Ong Seongwoo was undoubtedly a beauty.

 

Everyone else simply paled in comparison to him. The close fitting dark suit he wore highlighted his slender form, his long legs looked endless in his trousers and his hair was styled to perfection. The smirk on his face, the arrogance he showed, was unrivaled. He was wanted and he knew that very well.

 

His tail was slightly bouncing up and down with every step. His black ears looked so soft, Daniel couldn't help wondering what they would feel like under his fingers.

 

“Seongwoo is everyone's favorite. As probably everyone already knows, he never leaves any master unsatisfied. No, he leaves them raving about him, seeking out more of his companionship. He is everything a man or woman with taste would want. Clever and well educated, easy to please, hard-working nonetheless. But also passionate and of course, looks good in every date setting you choose.”

 

Seongwoo winked to the audience and he absently heard some women near the hybrid sigh dreamily.

 

The cat hybrid was slowly unbuttoning the top of his shirt, teasing the audience with his milky white skin and exposed collarbone. He looked up almost shyly but the smirk playing on his lips revealed he knew exactly what he was doing and what effect he had on other people.

 

But what really intrigued Daniel was the moment Seongwoo sat down as the auctioneer went on and on about his qualities. While everyone was listening to the man praising Seongwoo, the cat hybrid had slightly turned around in his chair, hiding his face mostly by looking or more like pretending to look for something. From his place near the stage but on the far right, he could see how his smile was still stunning as ever, but his eyes showed something else than happiness. They actually didn't show anything.

 

They were empty.

 

The smile he was showing right now seemed less smooth, less alluring and seducing, it seemed forced and was so different to the expression he had shown earlier. He couldn't help wondering what had hurt him to feel this way. He had a good guess but he wanted to know what else this cat hybrid was hiding behind this perfected mask he was bravely facing hundreds of people with.   
  
Did he maybe hate being a hybrid? Or just this job in particular? Maybe something had happened in his life. Whatever it was, he couldn't help being curious.

 

As fast as he had dropped his role, he managed to switch back to it again. Suddenly, he was screaming pride, elegance and confidence, leaning his head on his hand as he let his eyes sweep over every attendant. If Daniel wasn't mistaken, his eyes lingered on him maybe a little bit longer. Barely noticeable but still there – just like his real persona.

 

“You will not be disappointed with Seongwoo as your date. Who will give me 20 Million for our unique beauty?”

 

Daniel's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the high sum. Looking left and right, no one seemed to even bat an eyelash as they had done earlier with the sheep hybrid.

 

Shortly after the auctioneer had asked his question, multiple hands shot up, all screaming higher and higher numbers. In just the matter of a few seconds, Seongwoo had managed to gain more than Jonghyun did.

 

“55 Million.”  
“55 from the young lady in red! Do I hear 60 Million? 60 Million Won? Yes, the man in the dark green jacket, wonderful! Who will give me 65 Million?”

 

“That's insane, the few times Seongwoo had been presented, he never had reached over 60,” Minhyun whispered to him.

 

Daniel merely blinked at his friend's commentary. All the time, his eyes had been stuck on the cat hybrid. His tail was gracefully raised, a satisfied smirk on his lips. His eyes didn't betray any lack of emotions he had shown in his weak moment, and Daniel wondered, kept wondering, if what he was seeing right now had been fake or if it was the expression he had seen earlier.

 

He barely registered the bidding reaching 75 Million. Most of the bidders had dropped out by now. Daniel took the paddle, which he had barely touched the whole evening, into his hand and cast one last look at the hybrid who was busy smiling and waving at the crowd.

 

“100 Million.”

 

Daniel ignored the shocked gasps and whispers around him, even Minhyun whose mouth was dropped wide open at Daniel's sudden outburst.

 

“Wow, yes, yes! 100 Million Won from the handsome gentleman with the fair hair!”

 

The young heir hardly noticed the auctioneer encouraging people to bid higher, his eyes were fixated on Seongwoo who looked right back at him. He winked at him and a small grin spread on the hybrid's face.

They didn't divert their eyes, even as he was the declared as the highest bidder and as the auctioneer said the last word as goodbye. Their mutual starring ended when Seongwoo was brought backstage and even then, Daniel's eyes followed the way Seongwoo was moving his hips in an hypnotizing manner.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel eyes fell to the bouquet of flowers in his lap.

He didn't know what flowers Seongwoo liked, actually he didn't know what he liked in general.

After the auction had ended, he had given the staff member his phone number and address. A few days later, he had received a message by the hybrids' organizers about how any contract was strictly limited through them. It made the whole thing feel more like cold business rather than a date. He didn't really know how all those peple in the hall could be thirsting for something that felt so forced and unnatural but Daniel had shaken his head at himself. Who was he to judge others if he had just become one of them?

 

Daniel wasn't sure what date he should arrange for Seongwoo and him. The cat hybrid looked

like someone who loved to rake himself in luxury, enjoyed expensive gifts and even more expensive outings. Someone that would be wooed by five star restaurants and exotic food names neither of them could pronounce properly without breaking their tongue.

 

At least that's what he had deduced from his appearance.

 

Deciding to rather play safe than to anger the cat hybrid, he chose one of the best restaurants he knew in the whole city. The owner was an old friend and so was the chef cook. In there, he knew he wouldn't be completely lost if something would go drastically wrong with Seongwoo.

 

Dressed according to the expensive restaurant, he had chosen a new tailored suit that was enhancing his best features, hugging him perfectly. He had asked his assistant to buy the freshest and most beautiful red roses he could get which were now smelling sweetly on his lap as he was driven to Seongwoo's apartment.

 

It was a good part of the city, a friendly neighborhood actually. He was glad the hybrid didn't have to live in some shady place but considering how much money people were willing to pay for Seongwoo every time he came, it would have been scandalous if he would have lived in some sort of questionable district.

 

“Sir, we have arrived.”

 

He fixed his hair one last time and checked if he had his wallet with him before getting out of the car. The hold around the roses tightened as he rang the bell, nervousness taking over his body.

 

“I'm coming,” resonated through the device.

 

Daniel told himself that he shouldn't be this nervous. It was a bought date, he didn't really have to impress Seongwoo. But he caught himself wanting to actually leave a good impression and for Seongwoo to enjoy himself.

 

Not even five minutes later, the door opened and revealed Seongwoo exactly like he had shown a few days prior. He wore a slick, fitting suit that hugged him maybe a bit too well. The black of the suit made the transition to his own ears and tail smooth and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing yet again those sinful collarbones.

 

“Good evening, Master Kang,” he nearly purred as he slipped out of the door with a smirk. He let his long slender fingers dance over his arms, blinking almost innocently up to him. “I hope you didn't have any trouble finding my apartment?”

“Not at all,” he assured his with a gentle smile, “And please, just call me Daniel. It feels weird to be called M-Master.” He couldn't help stumbling over the word and scratching his neck in embarrassment. He had never heard hybrids calling him master before and it was just strange to him.

 

He stretched out the bouquet of flowers towards him.

 

“For you. I hope you like them.”

 

Seongwoo took the the flowers with a big smile. Daniel had almost thought he was really happy, but his smile didn't really reach his eyes. He was sure if he hadn't beem so intently watching his moves, he wouldn't have noticed. Seongwoo was truly a professional.

 

“Thank you, wow! They are beautiful,” he gushed and pressed his face into the roses to inhale the flowery scent, “They smell amazing.”

 

The way Seongwoo held the bouquet so close to his face made Daniel stop for a second. It was truly a beautiful picture to behold.

 

“I'm glad you like them,” he said and smiled, “I have made a reservation at  _À la caille dorée._  Have you ever been there before?”  
“Maybe once or twice,” Seongwoo mused with a grin on his lips, “I always remember being absolutely delighted by their delicious food.”

 

Daniel opened the door for Seongwoo to step into the car. Seongwoo smiled and brushed his hand over his chest with another smirk, tail grazing over his thigh lightly.

 

“A real gentleman. Thank you.”

 

It was obvious the cat hybrid tried everything to flirt with him, even touching his arm with his tail the whole car ride. The short way to the restaurant passed with some polite small talk. Daniel had simply asked him how his day had been and in return, Seongwoo asked him about his. They had found out that Seongwoo was a year older than him but the cat hybrid had simply winked at him and told him, while petting his knee, that he may call him whatever he wanted. Daniel had gulped as Seongwoo leaned dangerously close. Even if Daniel's intention had been nothing but wanting to know more about the intriguing cat hybrid, he couldn't help but be affected by the strong and unique smell that surrounded him.

 

Arriving at the restaurant, Daniel tried to be as much of a gentleman as possible. Seongwoo always grinned at him, with a small thank you on his lips.

 

The waiter, Woojin, responsible for them was a familiar face, he felt more nervousness easing out of him and something akin to excitement taking over. Daniel was absently touching his aperitif as Woojin started wiggling his eyebrows from his spot a few meters away from them and gestured towards Seongwoo in surprise. Daniel looked at Seongwoo shortly to see him reading the menu card in rather mild interest but Daniel took the chance to just shrug at Woojin in response. What else was he supposed to show him? He could hardly gesture back “I spent 100 Million Won just to take him out on a date. Oh, by the way, I was at an hybrid auction.”

 

“Have you ever tried the  _oeufs pochées aux langoustines_  as an entrée, M – Daniel?” Seongwoo suddenly asked, making Daniel stop trying to communicate with Woojin through body language to look at the cat hybrid who had obviously noticed his weird movements. Even though he grinned, a small frown had appeared on his forehead and Daniel nearly started sweating at the mere thought to displease Seongwoo.

 

“I'm sorry, what did you say? I was a bit distracted,” he coughed slightly. From the corners of his eyes, he could see Woojin silently chuckling and he just wanted to flip him off but focused on the older instead.

 

“I've noticed,” he hummed, “I just asked you if you have ever tried the  _oeufs pochées aux langoustines_. I personally like langoustine, so it sounds like a good entrée.”

“Oh. Oh!”

 

Daniel nodded while looking over the cart. He had eaten at this restaurant often enough to know the full cart but a quick look wasn't going to hurt. He saw this as his opportunity to impress Seongwoo and wanted to use it.

 

“Uh, but I'm allergic to seafood, so I haven't tried. But I do recommend the  _soupe aux truffes_  as an entrée, followed by  _grives fourrées au foie gras_  with some excellent red wine. I hope you like cheese, the plate –”

 

Daniel looked up from the card to see Seongwoo's eyes stuck on the already closed card, his hands laid over them politely. His tail had been swinging around a bit and his ears were turned back. Daniel may have rarely encountered hybrids personally, even less cat hybrids but he had taken a liking to cats before he had become too busy and the way Seongwoo's tail was swinging around and with his ears turned back, Daniel deduced he wasn't really amused right now.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to smile at Seongwoo, the bit of confidence he had in the first place shrinking minute by minute.

 

“I'm sorry if I, just, loaded all this on you with –”

“It's okay!” he exclaimed with a polite smile that soon turned flirty as he laid his head on his hand and blinked with his long eyelashes, “I like it when men know what they want.”

 

Daniel gulped and blinked in confusion when he suddenly felt something softly rubbing up and down his leg. He nearly jumped up on his seat when he realized Seongwoo had not just coincidentally brushed against him, given by the flirty expression he had on his face.

 

“S-Seongwoo –”

“Master?”

“Uh,” Daniel stopped for a short moment, not really knowing what to say. It was obvious Seongwoo wanted to flirt, no, tease him but although he could very well guess what he wanted he didn't really know how to react. Especially since both of them had barely sat down but Seongwoo was already trying – trying  _something_. It sent his brain into overdrive, he hadn't really expected for Seongwoo to be like this, especially not if he had seemed rather unimpressed and mildly interested. They hadn't had some proper conversation yet, what was even going on?

 

Thankfully, Woojin must have noticed his panicked expression and rushed to their table with a perfect smile, asking for their order.

 

Daniel nearly sighed out in relief when Seongwoo retreated and leaned back in his seat. The human quickly listed all the things he had intended to tell Seongwoo earlier and Woojin nodded before turning to his date.

 

“The same for me, please,” he grinned and handed Woojin his card.

 

The moment Woojin walked away, Daniel felt nervousness creeping in him again. He didn't know what to expect of Seongwoo's next move now but he wasn't suddenly touching him again, that was a beginning. He felt so horribly awkward right now, he just felt like running home and calling Minhyun to whine about how that date had been a disaster. He wouldn't be sad about the 100 Million (though it did hurt a bit) but rather be frustrated with how it turned out.

 

Deciding to simply ignore what had happened earlier and to move on, Daniel tried to find a new topic, anything to make it less awkward, and maybe less sexual.

 

“So, have you been in this hybrid business for long?”

 

Daniel wanted to bite his tongue when he noticed Seongwoo stopping any of his movements.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”  
“No, it's okay. I was just surprised, that's not an usual question I get asked 30 minutes into a date,” he laughed slightly, “But to answer your question, I have been in the business for years now. I'm not sure how long, though. Time flies when you are busy meeting all sort of gorgeous women and men.” He winked at Daniel again but this time he was pretty indifferent, more interested in Seongwoo's life. He wanted to ask him if he even liked his job but he didn't think he would just admit he didn't.

 

“How often are you being … auctioned?”  
“Once or twice a week maybe? When I started as a rookie, I was auctioned every day. Rookie nowadays face the same fate. It just takes a bit of time to build a reputation and to be desired. For some it comes fast and some have to fight for long. But enough about me, tell me more about you,” he smiled and laid his hands on his forearms. Daniel had nearly started chatting back about his own life but then realized that Seongwoo had barely shared any personal information about himself, just scratching a bit on the surface. He shouldn't push, though.

 

“I'm working in my father's firm. It's a lot of boring paper stuff and even more boring meetings. The people I have dinner with aren't half as pretty as you,” he laughed and Seongwoo tilted his head smiling. He resembled a real cat so much, Daniel almost caught himself wanting to reach out to pet his head.

“Really, my line of work is no fun. Your job sounds more exciting, though. You must have met all kinds of people. Any memorable date?”

 

Seongwoo hummed deep in thought before nodding slowly.

 

“Some had been eventful. Not always in the best way but memorable.”

 

The definite tone in his voice made him not ask further, even though he was a bit curious. He felt like his conversations with Seongwoo were going nowhere. They were sort of weird and choppy, so he tried to talk about himself to keep awkwardness away a bit and at least not make the other uncomfortable. He was just desperately trying to find a topic when all his interests and questions revolved around the auction and hybrid world. The next topic entering his mind was the restaurant. He was nearly about to ask Seongwoo how often he had eaten here before but doubted he would want to be reminded of past masters. Daniel was slowly going insane trying to find a topic.

 

“What...do you like to do in your free time?”

 

_Hobbies were a safe question_ , he thought.

 

“I like to read and inform myself of the world and news. Especially related to economics, finances and investments.”

 

The answer had come nearly stoic and too fast but with a smile, probably another well learned response.

Seongwoo's body language was completely relaxed, almost bored. Daniel wondered how often he had said this or something similar before.

 

“Really? That's amazing,” he chuckled lamely, “I personally have to work a lot with investments and shareholders and let me tell you, it's not as fun as it may seem from the outside.”   
  
They both laughed awkwardly, Daniel really had to admit, from an outsider's point of view he was probably the only one looking awkward. All of Seongwoo's small moves and facial expressions were perfected to the point someone who didn't analyze him would never notice he's pretending. Daniel wondered what he would need to finally crack this mask, for Seongwoo to finally be honest for once. He didn't know himself why he was seeking for something that probably shouldn't interest him in the first place. Seongwoo was simply one of many, many hybrids out there. Surely, there were other desirable hybrids out there who probably hadn't faked or pretended to be those super sexy and seductive hybrids. So, why was Daniel so hellbent on finding out more about this hybrid? His frustrations had nearly taken over him, he had never really been a patient person, especially not with himself. His finger was already rhythmically tapping on the table, looking out for Woojin and their entrées to finally be served. Maybe a bit of food helped to defuse the awkward tension.

 

Daniel knew he was reaching now, no way food would save them.

 

_Nothing could save this_ , he groaned in his head. He desperately wanted to runs his fingers through his hair but held back because he doubted Seongwoo would appreciate it if his date would suddenly look like the perfect bird. However, he couldn't help sighing in irritation.

 

“You seem stressed,” Seongwoo noticed and leaned forward again to lay his hands on his arms, “Are you okay?”

“No, no – I am not,” he let out before he had been able to stop himself. A weak moment. A mistake.

 

Because suddenly, Seongwoo was even closer, letting his tail even touch his knee and as Daniel didn't push him away again, crept nearer and nearer to his crotch. His ears, his head, his whole posture showed submissiveness as he looked up with big eyes.

 

“Let me make you feel better, Master,” he whispered.

 

Daniel pushed himself away from the table in irritation and anger. Thankfully, their table had been in a rather secluded corner, so it was hardly noticed.

 

“Stop it!”  
  


Now it was the hybrid's turn to drop his perfectly trained mask and Daniel nearly laughed in disbelief that the first time he really showed an honest reaction was when Daniel wasn't reacting to his excessive flirting.

 

“I really don't get you!”

“What?” Daniel asked, confused by the small outburst from the hybrid. He had to give it to him, from an outsider's view it probably didn't look weird but the way Seongwoo's tail was actually really showing right now, with his ears standing firm and turned back and the fire in his eyes, Daniel just knew the cat hybrid was about to scratch his face.

  
“First you take me out to this expensive restaurant, gift me flowers and compliment me but then you barely let go of forcing information out of me and when I try to flirt with you you reject me just to feign interest later again!”

“Wait, what – Wait, that wasn't my intention!”

“What was your intention then if not to fuck me?” he hissed, resembling a cat more and more.

 

“I – I – sorry, what?”

 

The cat hybrid frowned at him, irritation blatantly obvious on his face.

 

“Hasn't this been your plan all along, Master Daniel?” he said, sarcasm dripping off his overly sweet voice.

 

Now it was Daniel's turn to frown.

 

“No, god, no. I just – I wanted to get to know you.”

 

Seongwoo tilted his head to the side, looking a little less hostile right now.

 

“But you participated in the auction and bought me. I'm yours.”

“Correction, I bought a date with you.”

 

The tail that was previously ready to fling the next best thing at him was now swinging back and forth, mirroring the confusion Seongwoo's face showed.

 

“Did you honestly think all those people out there are willing to pay so much for a simple date that doesn't end with sex?”

 

Daniel blinked quickly in shock, realization slowly dawning on him. He wanted to smash his head on the table and hide.

 

“I really didn't know. Oh my god. It – It was my first auction and I just never really paid any attention to those auctions or just hybrids in general and dear god – why didn't Minhyun tell me? But I'm confused, no one said anything about sex?”

 

Seongwoo looked at Daniel like he had a particular big idiot standing in front of him. And maybe Seongwoo was completely right.

 

“Of course they wouldn't. Hybrid auctions may be legal but what would the society think if they knew their beloved riches spend the money all those working families don't have on some high class escort hybrids? Everyone involved with hybrid auction knows, though, that it always ends in sex. That's why they are popular in the first place. Mindless and fun games for the rich and beautiful to play a bit more with those pitiful hybrids,” he spit out, distaste so obvious Daniel was stunned momentarily. This Seongwoo was so different from the one he had seen a few minutes before, he felt like he was coming closer to his aim but fearing for his life simultaneously.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just stupid to think that it was really just a date.”

 

Seongwoo hummed dismissively and played with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Why did you pay so much for a mere date then?”

 

Daniel looked at the cat hybrid who was turned away from him. Even if he looked absolutely bored, his ears were betraying that he was indeed very much interested.

“Because I saw your strained smile when you thought no one was looking,” he said quietly, nearly afraid of the other's reaction. He only looked at him shortly before looking away again. Daniel felt silently encouraged to explain himself further.

 

“And I kept thinking about what could have made you fake your smile like that, what other things you were hiding in a mask you were showing. I wanted –  _want_  to get to know you,” he gulped, looking for Seongwoo's reaction again. The cat hybrid looked tranquil but he still wasn't facing him.

 

“I'm earnest when I say I want to know more about you. What food do you actually like? What music? What about flowers? You didn't seem too excited about the roses, what flowers do you prefer? And what do you honestly like to do in your free time? Because investments and that shit isn't really something people usually enjoy for their free time.

Maybe you have a hobby no one would ever expect but you secretly love it so much. I want to know all of that about you and more. Am I – Am I a foolish master for wanting to know you? The real you? Not the persona you put on to charm others? But actually … just you?”

 

By now, Seongwoo had turned around to him completely, eyes searching for something in his and he didn't know what. Reassurance maybe? He only stared back at hi,. He wasn't hiding anything, he just hoped Seongwoo would see it as well.

 

“What if what you see is what I am like for real?”

 

Daniel needed a few seconds to understand what he meant, not really expecting such kind of question.

 

“All you have shown me so far is how seductive and sexy you can be but I'm sure there's more to you.”

 

Seongwoo leaned forward, a smug grin on his lips as he cupped Daniel's chin and pulled their faces together. Daniel's breath hitched, not daring to breathe with the hybrid so close to him.

 

“And what if I told you all I can do is be this sexy cat hybrid and spread my legs? What if that's really all to my character, maybe I wasn't born to be anything more useful or to have any deep character. Maybe that's all I'm good for.”

“I don't think so.”

“Why?”

 

Daniel didn't know what he was supposed to answer. What did Seongwoo want to hear?  
  
“Because I think – I think hybrids are more than just what people think they are. You aren't just made for humans to use, you are your own kind, you should be treated as such.”

 

For a short moment, he thought his words had satisfied the hybrid but Seongwoo only rolled his eyes. He wondered what he had done wrong now.

 

“Interesting thing to say when you only said three minutes ago that you had never cared about hybrids before. You sound like a hypocrite right now, do you know? How can you claim something like that when you have been spending over 20 years in your bubble of privilege? You probably have never opened your eyes to the way everyone around you treats hybrids, have you? Do you think you are innocent to the crimes committed to my kind simply because you haven't noticed?”

 

Daniel had always thought he was a decent person but as Seongwoo had said, how can he claim to see hybrids as equals when he never actually cared and taken a moment to actually think about society's views on hybrids?

 

“You humans are all the same. You think you are good and generous, but in the end you just care about yourself.”

 

Seongwoo grabbed his jacket and put it on as Woojin had neared them with the entrées. However, he saw the situation and Daniel's frantic look and retreated again.

 

Daniel stood up as well, not ready to let Seongwoo go already.

 

“Seongwoo –”

 

The hybrid was already walking away from him and in his panic, Daniel softly, barely even, grabbed Seongwoo's tail. The cat hybrid hissed and turned to him, ready to jump him. He dropped the tail immediately, inwardly slapping himself for his stupid behavior.

 

“Do you want to get slapped tonight, Kang Daniel?”

“I'm sorry, really!” he nearly shouted, already feeling a few pair of unfamiliar eyes on him. Howver, right now was not the correct time to care about his reputation.

 

“Please, don't go.”  
“Why shouldn't I? Why should I waste my time on you? You obviously don't know shit about hybrids and how to behave around us.”

 

Seongwoo was about to turn around again when Daniel started running his hands through his hair.

 

“Then teach me! I recognize and admit I don't know anything about you and your kind, but I'm – I'm willing to learn. If you are also willing to teach me.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The cat hybrid turned to him sharply, an unsure frown on his face. Seongwoo was skeptical, was this yet another attempt to soothe his wild behavior? Daniel seemed to understand his silence as a chance to continue trying to convince him.

 

“I want to know more about hybrids, understand them more and know more about how you are being treated in this society, by my kind. I want to know more about  _you_.”

 

Gradually, the frown on Seongwoo's face dropped to neutrality. The older looked into his eyes, searching for Daniel's ulterior move. Would he take advantage of him the moment he would allow him to get a little bit too close? Daniel had confused him the whole evening, he didn't even know if Daniel was interested in him  _like that_. Though, by the way Daniel had rejected him the whole time, he guessed he really wasn't interested in the sex. His eyes swept from the human to the restaurant. Even if he would agree to continue the date, this overly fancy restaurant full of humans was hardly a place where he wanted to talk about how hybrids were mistreated.

 

Daniel seemed to pick up his reluctance fast enough and looked around frantically.

 

“Not here of course, but uhm – let me think a second. I promise you we will go somewhere else, okay? But please just – a bit more patience.”

 

Wordlessly, Seongwoo sat down on his chair and crossed his arms, looking at the human challengingly. He didn't know what Daniel had planned but since he had already gone through the trouble of dressing up and pushing himself out of bed today, he guessed he could give Daniel a second chance. Besides, the human seemed willing to learn. That wasn't anything Seongwoo was really used to. Ignorance was bliss and those humans that didn't particularly treat hybrids bad but still chose to stay blind to what was happening to his kind were responsible for the crimes committed to them to a certain extent, too. If some rich guy was willing to receive a lesson, Seongwoo felt like he owed it to his kind to at least try and educate him. He didn't really expect Daniel to go and change his ways significantly or to start a campaign to save all hybrids. He snorted to himself. Humans would campaign to save polar bears but treat hybrids like shit.

 

_Oh, the irony of life._

 

Daniel quickly walked to the weird waiter he was wildly gesturing to earlier and asked him something before disappearing into the kitchen. Seongwoo didn't know if the gestures earlier meant anything inappropriate but considering Daniel seemed like a rather naive and somewhat innocent, he didn't think his hand gestures meant anything vulgar.

 

So maybe Daniel wasn't of the dickhead sort. But that did not mean he was already trusting him. The younger still had a lot to learn.

 

Seongwoo started playing with his cocktail, occasionally drinking a sip and impatiently tapping the ground with his foot. He considered just dashing but he didn't feel like going back to his own word and just leaving. It seemed rather tasteless and rude.

 

Twenty minutes later, Daniel finally reappeared to a Seongwoo who was looking half-grim.

 

For the first time the whole evening though, Daniel really actually smiled at him and it left him feel a little less angry immediately. His tie had been loosened, jacket thrown over his forearm and sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He hardly looked dressed appropriately for this chic restaurant and somehow, it made him a tiny little bit more likable.

 

“Let's go, hm? Since we haven't had dinner yet, I got us some food,” he said and held up a basket.

 

Seongwoo sighed and nodded only.

 

“Fine, but I am doing it mainly for the food. Don't you dare to misunderstand.”

 

The cat hybrid passed him, his walk proud and nearly arrogant as he strut out gracefully. He would keep up his act as long as he wasn't sure of Daniel.

 

The human rushed to follow the older, leading them to a nearby park Seongwoo knew was known romantic strolls and cheesy stargazing. He had to suppress a grin. As corny as it sounded, he had never been taken to such a minimalist date before and he was sort of looking forward to just sit on the grass and talk.

 

They settled down in the middle of the park. Daniel pulled a small blanket from the basket, laid it out and put the basket between them for some respectable distance.

Seongwoo couldn't help the little chuckle from leaving him as he sat down onto the soft blanket. Daniel turned to him, fingers playing with his suit jacket nervously as a small pout formed on his lips. He looked like a kicked puppy and Seongwoo felt a tad bad for lashing out on him earlier.

 

“Wh – what is it? Sorry, if this doesn't meet your standards.”

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes with a small grin.

  
“Calm down, puppy. I just thought it must look funny for two grown ass men in fine suits to sit on a small blanket in the middle of a dark park.”

“Oh,” Daniel laughed shyly and scratched his neck. Seongwoo didn't understand how he had been under the impression that Daniel was one of those typical pompous rich men when all his actions resembled more those of some kind of shy high school boy. Seongwoo sighed and bit his lip, swallowing a bit of his own pride as he decided he owed him an apology.

 

“Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for going off on you like that in a restaurant, that was highly unprofessional of me. I have just been dealing with a lot lately and I'm going to be honest, I thought you would be one of the easier masters to please but then you refused my attempts to end this evening faster and I got frustrated.”

“I think I'm the one that has to apologize,” Daniel said and looked at him cautiously, “I was the one too dense to realize what was happening and trying the whole evening to push you to answer questions you didn't want to answer. Please apologize my own curiosity taking over my manners.”

“Hm,” Seongwoo hummed, eyes still fixated on the human, “I guess we are even then, Kang Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo stretched out his hand as a reconciliation, waiting for Daniel to take his hand as well. After a short moment of surprise on Daniels side, he took his hand and shook it firmly.

 

“Let's start all over again. As if there had been no auction and no disastrous attempted date earlier,” Daniel almost pleaded.  
“What about the good money you paid for me?”  
“I don't care about the money.”

“Ah, of course. What else did I expect from Mr. Super Rich?”

 

Upon noticing Daniel's slightly panicked expression he hurriedly shook his head with a hopefully friendly expression.

 

“Sorry, bitterness can't be quenched that easily. But yes, let's start anew. I'm Seongwoo.”

 

Daniel breathed out deeply before smiling at him again, a smile more relaxed than it had been the whole evening.

 

“I'm Daniel, nice to meet you.”

 

They both looked at each other shortly before breaking out into laughs.

 

“Okay, a reintroduction seemed like a rather dumb idea,” Seongwoo admitted.

“It was weird but that's okay.”

 

It seemed like Daniel suddenly remembered he had actually brought food along and opened the basket to take out some.

 

“Sandwich?”

 

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in surprise.

  
“How did you manage to get those?”

 

The human smiled cheekily as he put the sandwich in Seongwoo's hands and pulled out a bottle of some overly expensive red wine.

 

“The chef cook is a good friend. He started scolding me when I came to the kitchen, asking him to cancel my order and make sandwiches instead but he's actually very sweet. I hope you like tuna sandwiches since uhm – you are part cat? I'm sorry, is that offensive to assume?”  
“A little bit maybe,” he joked but hastily added words when Daniel looked ready to apologize again. “I'm just joking. It's true us cat hybrids may like tuna a bit more than normal humans. You really don't know much about hybrids, do you?”

 

Daniel shook his head while taking a bite. Seongwoo was amazed he managed to look so young while innocently biting into a sandwich.

 

“I really don't. I can't even remember any time in my life where I had a lot of contact with any hybrids.”

“Figured, it's common for rich people like you to be ignorant. After all, humans in general think they are better, what more rich people?”

“I – I mean my family may be a bit too proud of their status sometimes but they aren't horrible people.”

“And what have your parents told you about hybrids?”

 

The younger stopped chewing on his food and looked at Seongwoo before sighing in defeat.

 

“Nothing.”

 

The older turned to him, sandwich still in its perfect package in his hand.

 

“Look, I don't want to make your parents look like evil scum or anything. Maybe they just grew up in the same environment and never really considered what had been happening in society. It makes them ignorant and not really good but it doesn't mean they are horrible deep down. But you need to understand and question what happens around you. You have lived a privileged life the whole time but have you actually ever considered how many don't? I know you humans have those debates over child work and human rights but how can you pray and talk about equality when at the same time, you don't care for the hybrids who do all your dirty work for you?

We were born in this world to either become the useful tools that do all the stuff you don't or become your eye or arm candy for the night. Even then, we are simply good enough for random dates, has any of your higher ups ever appeared to a gala with a hybrid on his arm? I don't think so. Have you ever actually thought about how questionable it should be that weekly, there are completely legal auctions to buy dates with hybrid that eventually all in end bedding them? I don't want to speak badly of the auctions, my organizers don't treat me as horribly as others do and they are the reason why I can live comfortably compared to all the other hybrids but just – consider this would be a legit thing with humans instead. Imagine the backlash and hatred it would receive. So how can an auction with humans be so controversial but with hybrids, it's mere fun and a game?”

 

Daniel nodded slowly, understanding Seongwoo's point.

 

“It shouldn't be.”  
“That's right. But I guess I shouldn't be too loud about this, after all I'd probably have to work for under minimum wage for humans in some firm or a shop and barely be able to get by. There are basically next to no laws to protect hybrids. The ones adoptd by the government are hardly followed. There are even separate schools for our kind. Integration is a foreign word for humans apparently.”

 

Seongwoo sighed and peeled off the packaging before biting into his sandwich bitterly. The only thing soothing his soul was how the many different flavors all complemented each other and made Seongwoo's mouth water for more.

 

“But I don't understand, why are you being treated like that?”  
“As far as I know we have been treated like this for centuries now. It was worse back then but we are still nowhere near equal. The new generation simply adapts whatever they are taught, you are a living example. You don't mean any harm, it doesn't mean that you aren't indirectly harming us as well. You may think I'm overreacting but from someone's point of view who has been struggling all his life to even survive, it's what I'm thinking and feeling.”  
  
Seongwoo had finished his sandwich and the empty plastic was quickly replaced by another sandwich. He turned to Daniel gratefully, even smiling at him and he didn't think his smile had been this genuine the whole evening.

 

“You know, I went to college. One strictly for hybrids of course, because everyone knew we were hardly welcome in any of the normal ones. The few ones that had managed to get on a normal one were often bullied out of them. I always thought I could graduate and make something out of myself, independent from prejudice but it's not as easy as young and silly me thought. You can graduate on top of your classes with expertise in all areas and people would still prefer humans for the big and important positions. I was aiming for the job of a financial adviser and then climbing up but I was offered a mere small office job in the farthest corner instead. A job where I simply had to print out documents and proof-read them maybe. I couldn't even have afforded to pay for my rent with the minimal amount of pay and I would have tragically wasted away any talent and knowledge I had. So when I told you those were my hobbies, I wasn't lying. I do have interest in them, I do enjoy finances and keeping on track with them. It's only that no one allows me to turn those hobbies into an actual job.

 

When you said my smile was fake, I had put on a mask on that day, I inwardly laughed. Because if you are knowing you are wasting away all your potential,  _all your life_  doing something you don't really want to, would you actually be happy? As I've said before, I'm one of the luckier hybrids in this industry. But it feels like a golden cage I'm stuck in. I am able to encounter a lot of luxury. I earn a lot but my income depends on what I can present. I simply have to rely on my appearance. I may have the beauty but even beauty disappears one day. What will I do once I'm deemed too old for this business? I have a few years left, sure. But all the money I have made and would make in the future would not be enough to carry myself another 50 years.   
Now that you have heard about my situation, imagine the situation for other, less lucky hybrids. Those who have to sell their bodies behind clubs next to some trashcans. Or those that accept humiliation and mockery by humans everyday so they can come home to their families with at least a bit of money.”

 

He looked at Daniel who seemed deep in thought but was slowly, very slowly, nodding. He bit into his sandwich, leaving the younger a few minutes to actually digest what he had been told.   
The human opened the bottle of expensive wine and poured them both two glasses. He probably needed the alcohol to survive this massive lesson. Seongwoo decided that it was probably enough information for Daniel to maybe reconsider his actions and thoughts next time he would encounter a hybrid. Overloading him wouldn't do anything good anyway.

 

Seongwoo took the glass that was quietly offered to him and swung it around slightly, enjoying the way the dark fluid was swinging in the glass.

 

“You know, but I do have other hobbies. Even one that might really surprise you.”

 

The young man turned to him with interest, the wine glass he had moved towards his lips put back down on his lap

 

“Really, like what?”

“Like playing drums.”

“Drums?!”

 

Seongwoo laughed shortly at Daniel's shocked expression.

 

“What, didn't expect that?”  
“Not really, you seemed to be into classic stuff like … I don't know, a piano maybe?”

“What makes you think I would be into that?”

 

Daniel looked him up and down and scratched his neck again. A habit out of helplessness as he had noticed.

 

“I don't know. I guess your whole being screamed it at me?”

“But weren't you the one claiming earlier that I was only putting on a mask?”

“Ah,” he groaned, “You got me. I don't make any sense.”

 

Seongwoo couldn't help giggling at the way Daniel was pouting adorably at his own fail and looked down to his wine glass.

 

“I guess we just confused each other the whole evening. I thought you would be one of those rich kids thanks to mummy and daddy and used your money to rent the fanciest shit.”

“Wait, let me explain myself. I didn't know what you liked and what you expected. I thought since all the potential masters there were rich, previous ones had surely taken you to expensive restaurants, right?”

“That's right,” Seongwoo confirmed, smile not leaving his lips as he watched Daniel agitatedly trying to defend himself.

“And I just wanted to play safe? And roses also sounded safe? And oh my god, when you were asking me for the entrée, my brain suddenly thought it would be good idea to throw around many other French dishes because I thought it was safe and maybe it could impress you a tiny little bit and just admitting all of this is very embarrassing to me right now.”

 

Daniel hid his already reddening face with his hands and whined into them. It was just really amusing and strangely endearing to Seongwoo. He used his tail to pat his back lightly.

 

“It's okay, you big puppy,” he laughed, “To be honest, when you said you had planned the  _À la caille dorée_  I wanted to go back to my apartment. I have been there  _so often_  with other dates, I'm surprised no one recognizes me already. I just wanted the date to be over as fast as possible and thought I'll just throw myself at you, you would take me to your hotel or something and I could get this over with.”

“Is that how you usually handle your – uhm – masters?” Daniel asked carefully.

“No but I also usually don't sit with any of them on a blanket, eating tuna sandwiches in the middle of a dark park either.”

“Ah, does that mean I'm special?” he laughed and even jokingly raised his eyebrows while pointing at himself. Seongwoo hit his shoulder with his tail playfully.

“Dream on. As I've said before I'm only here for the food.”

 

Now it was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes good-naturedly and he raised his glass towards Seongwoo.

 

“To new beginnings and more knowledge?” he asked, a grin playing on his lips.

 

Seongwoo clinked the glass with his own and smiled at him amused.

 

“That sounded super uneloquent but sure. Also, I can't believe we are drinking red wine with  _tuna_  sandwiches. Shouldn't you know that fish always goes with white wine?”

 

Daniel chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the previously so perfectly styled hair.

 

“Daehwi – the chef cook I was talking about – nearly collapsed when I said I'd steal a bottle of red wine. I think next time we will talk I'll hear a really long lecture about what and what not to combine. But who really cares as long as it's good? And this is honestly my favorite wine.”

 

Seongwoo shook his head with an amused smirk.

 

“Funny coincidence, mine too.”

 

They quietly sipped on their wine, a comfortable silence settling between them.   
  
Seongwoo hadn't even really noticed before how he had grown so comfortable with a stranger in that short amount of time and wondered if he should be more careful and cautious but a short look towards Daniel made him think that he probably didn't have to fear for his safety.

 

He simply leaned back and looked towards the sky, watching the little stars shining brightly on the night sky. The temperature had dropped a bit and his suit was a bit uncomfortable in this position but in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to actually care.

 

Daniel followed his gaze and looked up to the sky as well.

 

“What hobbies do you have?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue, eyes not diverting from the sky, “You know I love playing drums. For your information, I did try piano and deemed it as too boring. But what about you?”

“Don't laugh,” Daniel giggled. Seongwoo simply couldn't  _not_  look at the younger anymore and smiled when he saw Daniel's nervous habit reappearing.

“I love to dance. Not those classical dances I had to learn for official events. But like … b-boying.”

“Really?” Seongwoo simply smiled, feeling honored Daniel had shared something so personal he obviously wasn't confident in sharing with a lot of people.

“Yes, and I also like astronomy. A hobby I rarely have time for anymore but I enjoy late night outings with a telescope.”

“Ah, Master Kang. Is that how you get all your dates to fall for you?” Seongwoo half-joked but also wondered if that was a date Daniel usually planned.

“Not at all. Why, is it working for you?” he joked right back and shoved the basket away to lean towards Seongwoo with big, curious eyes. They twinkled with slight mischief and Seongwoo had to blink a few times at the sudden proximity before he managed to compose himself.

 

Daniel looked down to his cheek, his eyes stuck on a particular spot on them and he smiled brightly, seemingly fascinated by his view.

 

“Your moles.”

“Ah, I know they are as pretty as constellation,” he chuckled, already expecting what he had heard from a lot of other people before.

 

But Daniel only shook his head and his smile had softened significantly as his eyes diverted from the moles to his eyes.

 

“No, they are prettier than any constellation I have ever seen.”

 

Seongwoo had heard so many compliments directed towards him before. He knew he was a good-looking hybrid, he wasn't popular for nothing. Masters would usually rave about his outfit or his face, even his moles. It has come to the point he had nearly gotten arrogant enough to expect compliments.

 

But why did Daniel's compliment made him blush slightly?

 

He tried to feign how unaffected he was but his ears faced forward and generally made him look relaxed and happy. He was desperately hoping Daniel knew nothing about cats but the way his eyes looked at his ears with a content, satisfied smile made him assume the worst.

 

Seongwoo tried to find a new topic to divert the attention away from him and maybe, just a tiny little bit maybe, he wanted to get to know more about Daniel as well. But Daniel beat him to it, already asking something before Seongwoo had come up with anything.

  
“So, what flowers do you like?”  
“Why do you want to know? It's not like it really matters unless I'd go on another date with you.”

“Let me guess, going on a second date with a client doesn't happen since your job is to lure everyone back to an auction to pay for you?”

“Oh, wow! You don't seem as dumb as you seemed to be at the beginning,” Seongwoo joked and they both snickered shortly.

 

“Okay, since you asked a question I think it's my turn now, Mr. I-drink-red-wine-to-tuna. Do you always dismiss simple food traditions like that?”  
“Well, are you mad?” he laughed, “I'm a rather simple guy. You know, I would have never gotten fish and red wine if we were still at the restaurant. I'm aware of no gos. But in this atmosphere, with no one else here, who would judge me?”

“I would,” Seongwoo retorted immediately, barely suppressing a grin.

“Ah,” Daniel sighed dramatically and clutched his heart, “No, what am I supposed to do now? I'm sorry to the French people for messing up their dining culture.”  
“You are so fake, you probably don't care.”

“You are right, I actually don't,” he laughed and Seongwoo joined him.

 

Another short moment of silence settled between them before Daniel turned to him, his eyes gentle and caring. Seongwoo doubted he had ever seen that look with any of the masters he had to date before. Somehow it made him feel all tingly and warm amidst the chilly autumn air.

 

“You said earlier that you are going through some stuff … Do you maybe want to talk about it? I'm a total stranger, maybe it helps talking about it. But if you don't want to,  _especially_  because I'm a stranger, then that's totally okay, too. I mean, don't get pressured by me. Because that's not what I want, really. It would be totally understandable if, uh, if –”  
“Daniel,” Seongwoo interrupted the other.  
“Yes?”  
“You are rambling.”

“Oh – Shit, yes. Yes, yeah. Sorry.”

“It's okay. To be honest, it's nothing I want to share on a first date.”  
“My curiosity just got the better out of me. I respect that of course.”

“Thank you,” Seongwoo said and turned to Daniel with a smile, “Not only for respecting me like that but also for being willing to learn about hybrids. Also for turning the disaster at the beginning into something actually nice.”

 

Daniel smiled right back at him. If he were a dog hybrid, Seongwoo was sure his tail would wag around wildly now.

 

“You are very much welcome. The atmosphere in the restaurant felt all wrong. I'm glad this evening turned out like this,” he chuckled as he looked at the abandoned sandwich in his hand and the wine glass before looking at Seongwoo again. “I'm glad you have opened up about yourself. Thank you for being honest with me and you know, sharing about your struggles as a hybrid. I think I needed that wake up call. I didn't think I had been that ignorant but I was wrong. I hope I haven't been your worst master ever.”

 

Seongwoo noticed his own smile unusually growing softer, more gentle.

 

“Don't worry, you aren't. I have met a lot of questionable people.”

“What did they do?”

“I remember a master taking me to another expensive restaurant. He had wanted his food to be medium-hot but it came slightly hot and I swear, he nearly poured the whole plate over the poor waitress' head. I left her a big tip without him noticing.”

“Did you – I mean, later when you left – uh –“

 

The cat hybrid nearly started laughing at the way Daniel was adorably struggling to form a sentence, probably too afraid to offend him.

 

“You mean if I slept with him, too?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Thank god not. He was so enraged about the potatoes on his main dish not being same sized, he couldn't get it up.”

 

They started laughing loudly about the man and his antics. Seongwoo's tail was raised up, barely swinging in the cold breeze as they continued sharing stories and more about themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

“It was a fun night,” Seongwoo said, standing on the front door again, like they had done all those hours before.

  
They had spent the previous hours just talking and even if he had had more glamorous and more adventurous dates before, it was undoubtedly the best one he had ever had in his career. Somehow, their humor seemed to mix well and they even found common interests. He didn't think he had enjoyed himself so much in a long time.

 

If the weather wouldn't have turned too cold, he could have sat there for another few hours, simply chatting about anything that came to their mind. They had decided to walk back to his flat with Daniel's driver driving to Seongwoo's apartment first and waiting there. The walk back had felt too short for him and with the way Daniel seemed to linger, he guessed it seemed to have been too short for him as well.

 

“It was, thank you for your great company.”

 

Seongwoo playfully hit his arm, lips breaking out into a smile again.

 

“That's the least I can do if you paid 100 Million Won for me.”

“I don't think I've ever spent my money more wisely. Would do it any another time.”

“Then I guess, my work is done for today if the master wants to continue coming to bid highest for me again,” he replied cheekily.

“So, that's what I have been the whole day? A mere job?” Daniel joked, pretending to be severely hurt by his words.

“Of course, what else?”

“Aw, that hurts. I thought I had gotten to know you a bit more than all your masters before. But I should have known I was nothing special when you simply didn't want to tell me your favorite flowers,” he lightly hit his head and they shortly giggled at his stupid behavior together.

 

They simply smiled at each other in the dim lights of the street lamp in their too thin clothes but with their most radiant smiles on their faces.

 

Only a strong breeze of wind pulled Seongwoo out of their little world, making him shiver strongly.

 

“I think you should go inside. I don't want you to get sick,” Daniel said, a worried frown appearing on his forehead.

“Same to you, too. You are probably very much needed in your father's firm tomorrow.”

“That's okay. I have been working non stop, taking my deserved rest and missing a few days isn't gonna end the whole firm,” he replied with his head tilted.

“Still, don't get sick,” he said gently, “Thank you for the wonderful evening, Kang Daniel.”

“Thank you, too.”

 

He jokingly bowed and waved before slowly going to his car.

 

Seongwoo watched as Daniel walked away, watched how his big back moved and how he, despite his huge form, still managed to move gracefully. He knew this date was supposed to be an one night thing. The terms and conditions of their contract had ended and he should head back to his apartment immediately but Seongwoo couldn't help thinking it felt wrong to just say goodbye like that, even if there was a slight chance Daniel would appear to the next auction as well, Seongwoo didn't want to risk it. He also admitted he didn't want to wait that long to see him again, as irrational as it sounded.

 

“Daniel!”

 

The tall human turned to him immediately, a grin dancing on his lips.

 

“Yes?”

“I like sunflowers.”

 

Even in the weak light, Seongwoo was able to see the happiness and excitement in Daniel's eyes. The grin slowly transformed into a knowing, warm bright smile and suddenly, Seongwoo didn't feel as cold anymore.

 

“I'll remember it for the next date.”

 

 

 


	2. Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> centuries later, i present you: a sequel

Hi ~ 

Thank you again for all the support and love for Golden Cage ~ 

I have finally managed to write a sequel, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608466) :D  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Of course I would have to turn this into some societal issue *shrug*  
> Jonghyun's a sheep hybrid because "turtle hybrid" somehow doesn't sound too appealing  
> (thanks to Colette for providing me an animal, I was really this close to actually just go with turtle hybrid)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
